Secretos revelados
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Una curiosa babosa es impactada hacia el único topoide de la banda. Dándole un extraño poder de leer las mentes inconsciente mente. Recibirá beneficios al saber algunas cosas. Pero ¿Esto se saldrá de control? Tal ves algunos secretos no deben ser escuchados ni revelados. Pueden llegar a lastimar al más inocente.


\- ¿Falta más? - Preguntó Pronto golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Shane un poco desesperado, él le había prometido llevarlo a la Caverna Comercial para comprar algunas compras, ¿Por que con el topoide más molestoso? Pues, porque el resto estaba ocupado. Trixie tenía que llevar su cámara para repararla, Kord fue a reparar su lanzadora y traer nuevas piezas para las meca-bestia, y Junjie, se fue al bosque.

Pronto, fue la última opción.

\- ¿Ya? Pronto nesecita unos pantalones nuevos. - Se quejó el topoide apoyándose en la puerta, no pasaron más de treinta segundos para que esta sea abierta y él caiga al suelo debido a la inercia de su cuerpo.

\- Oh...Jejeje ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Eli tratando de no reírse, Pronto alzó la mirada para enviarle una mirada asesina. El peliazul lo ayudó a levantarse, llevando consigo en su mano un papel un poco arrugado.

\- Eh. ¿Que es eso? - Preguntó Pronto curioso, ambos bajaron las escaleras mientras que Eli le explicaba lo que tenían que hacer.

Abrieron el garage, subieron a sus mecas y partieron.

\- ¿Para que nesecitas todo eso? - Dijo el topoide desviando la mirada hacia su líder. Él le lanzó una sonrisa. - Pronto si nesecitaba muchas cosas. -

Eli negó sonriente. - Nesecito esto, para las lanzadoras, digo, ¿Hay que cambiar el estilo un poco no? Un cambio no estaría mal. - Explicó con orgullo.

Pronto miró su lanzadora en su espalda. - Bueno. Prontodesearía el color dorado. O turquesa. ¿Puede ser narnaja? Con un toque amarillo o rojo. O celeste con negro... - Eso y más colores comenzó a mencionar, el Shane rodó los ojos.

Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar. Estaba un poco vacío, era muy temprano, de seguro más tarde la gente comenzaría a llegar. Estacionaron sus mecas y penetraron en el lugar. Los puestos estaban abiertos, uno que otro cerrado. Pronto se acercaba a cada puesto a ver las novedades que traían.

\- Ejem Pronto. - Llamó Eli viendo a su compañero pegado a la vitrina viendo un conjunto de ropa para topoides.

\- ¿Mm? - Fue loúnico que soltó el topo sin prestar atención.

Eli suspiró, sólo espera terminar rápido.

* * *

Pasado una hora, ambos tenian bolsas y paquetes en sus manos. Pronto solo llevaba dos, y Eli llevaba casi todo.

\- ¿Me puedes ayudar? - Pidió el Shane tratando de que todo se sostenga en su meca hasta llegar al refugio. Debido a los movimientos bruscos que hacia su cuerpo. Burpy salió de su mochila para saber que pasaba.

\- Recuerdame nunca mas traer a Pronto. - Susurró Eli fastidiado. La babosa infierno asintió dandole la razon.

\- ¡Pronto! - Reclamó el Shane molesto el topoide dejo de lado el espejo que compró para poner atencion a quien lo llamó. Y enfrente suyo estaba el peliazul mirandolo.

\- Lo siento... Jeje... - Rio nervioso, Eli negó con la cabeza. Burpy igual.

Al cabo de segundos lograron acomodar todo. - Muy bien... Ahora... Eh? - Eli fue interrumpido por un chillido y ruido entre un arbusto. No le dio importancia, de seguro puede ser cualquier babosa perdida.

Burpy tambien. El humano y topoide arancaron despacio. Pero la babosa infierno dirigió su vista hacia atras. Viendo al dueño de los chillidos. Una babosa.

Una babosa de color naranja como él, sus antenas algo curveadas y puntiagudas, su cuerpecito tenia franjas blancas y sus patitas tambien, en su cabecita en medio de las antenas habia una especia de cabellito gris.

Esta saltaba asustada, a su atras venia un perro cazador de babosas.

Burpy chilló llamando la atencion de su dueño.

\- ¿Que pasa Burpy? - Preguntó Eli viendolo, señaló con su bracito hacia atras, el joven volteó levemente y vio a la babosa desesperada. - Ah. - Soltó disparando una aracnired. En un pequeño reflejó. La telaraña atrapó al perro siendo la salvacion de la criaturita.

Él se detuvo pero Pronto no, él solo siguió el camino.

Bajó de su meca para arrodillarse y extender la mano haciendole entender que suba.

\- Hola. - Saludó sonriente, la babosa sonrio traviesa lo que confundio al chico, la pequeña escapó riendose. - ¡Hey! - Dijo el Shane corriendo para atraparla.

La babosa se subió hacia unas lianas para colgarse y jugar. El peliazul saltó para atraparla pero solo logró una caida hacia algunas hojas. La pequeña se burló para saltar a un hongo. Eli se subió y saltó, disparó otra aracnired pero sin triunfo. La babosa le sacó la lengua desde un monton de rocas. Gruñó molesto y trató de alcanzarla sin saber que habia un charco de lodo.

Cayó.

Haciendo el ridiculo, segun él, frente a la babosa que se moria de risa.

\- No te salvas de esta. - Murmuró Eli sonriendo. La babosa alzó una antenita eh hizo una mueca de negacion.

\- No te hare nada malo. - Dijo levantandose. La criaturita movió sus antenas y dudo un poco. Burpy miró extrañado. - ¿Quieres comida? Tengo mucha. - Dijo Eli sonriendo victorioso. La babosa volvió a mover sus antenitas y se cruzó de bracitos ¿Y esta? ¿Que tiene?

\- Eh... Habra campo para ti. - Eli se comenzó a intimidar. Pero recibió una mirada seria de nuevo. - ¿Lo quieres asi? Bien. - El joven volteó y se cruzó de brazos. La babosa movio las antenas y suspiró.

\- Ahora si... - Murmuró molestó. Para voltear y atacar a la criaturita que rapidamente lo evadió saltando hacia unas telarañas y dispararse asi misma. Eli abrió los ojos sorprendido para reaccionar despues.

Su transformacion era similar a la de una hipnogrif solo que con los coloees mencionados y la larga melena gris, y largas antenas.

El Shane corrió hacia donde todo comenzó. Y vio a su amigo topoide esperandolo sentado en su mecabestia cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Pronto baja la cabeza! - Gritó Eli corriendo. El topoide volteó confundido y no reaccionó, siendo golpeado por la babosa.

\- ¡PRONTO! - Gritó Eli al ver a su compañero en el piso aturdido. Es como si fuese que le hubieran disparado una enigma. La babosa cayó al piso ilesa.

Eli ayudó a Pronro levantarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Eli con preocupacion.

\- Si... Supongo. - Dijo Pronto sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar a su lider.

\- Me tenias preocupado. - Dijo Eli. (¡Estupido! ¡Le dije que bajara la cabeza!) Resonó la misma voz de su lider, en la cabeza de Pronto... Esperen... No movió los labios... ¿O si? No vio hacerlo...

¿Eh? Esperen que acaba de escuchar...

* * *

 **Hola. Tiempo que no escribo. Estuve... "Ocupada", jeje.**

 **Nah, solo pasé mis vacaciones descubriendo un nuevo grupo de musica, viendo videos y canciones, television, etc. Y justo cuando quiero actualizar me enfermo, y feo, ahora solo me queda una semana mas de vacaciones, y de vuelta al colegio.**

 **¿No actualizo desde el año pasado? ... O.O**

 **Dejenme sus reviews... Haber que les parecio.**

 **TrueLove~**


End file.
